Rosy Red
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Bella is living with her best friend, Alice. She still has to find out about her vampire background-And the rest of her family is coming to visit. What will happen when Edward sees her for the first time?"Because I KNOW you, Alice." I said. She smiled.BXE
1. Just our Beginning

So this is my first story story for Twilight. All my others were sonnets. So last night, once again suffering from insomnia, I decided to write a story. At first I did a Temari one from 'Naruto' but after rereading Twilight for the second time that night, (I read fast) I decided Twilight was better. So I have down 10 pages- well, five, but front and back of this story so far. I hope the chapters are long enough.

Note: Tell me, how did you guys like Breaking Dawn? I thought it was hilarious and totally awesome. For example: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

Sigh. "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"

"I do. Excellent."

Come ON, how can you NOT like Alice?

Disclaimer: No, I am not the astounding Stephenie Meyer who wrote about the amazing Edward... Not when I'm awake, anyway.

_**Rosy Red

* * *

  
**_

It seemed like things just got weirder and weirder...

Today I woke inside my closet. I had always been like this. Every summer between school had been like this. Every summer I would hardly have anything to do, causing tormenting, embarrassing memories to surface. This always meant I would lie on my bed and when I finally checked the clock, it would be six-thirty in the morning. So no doubt I had fallen asleep trying to find my night gown in the closet after work.

I was living with my best friend, Alice, who looked like a supermodel. She and I got along great. Never fought. Always had the rent on time, always clean, always friendly and polite. She even showed me pictures of her family. Her fiance, Jasper, her adoptive sister, Rosalie. Not to mention her brothers Emmett and Edward. Apparently though, she had left most of her pictures of him at her old home, and lost the others when coming to Forks. She was only living with me here in Forks for a year, unfortunately. Her adopted father had a place here, big, she says. But her other siblings had wanted to stay in Alaska for another year so Edward could finish college.

Her and Jasper didn't want to stay in Alaska, so they moved here together. He lived right next door. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea, he said. So instead of them buying a place, (they were rich) or living in their mansion, (it wouldn't feel right without everyone else,) she lived with me.

Us being BFF's, she wanted me to meet her family. (Charlie had met her when we were scouting for roommates, and instantly adored her.) Needless to say, I was stunned. And worried. She knew my trouble with guys. Not trouble, really- just my lack of interest. Here in Forks I actually have a good pick, If I want. Unlike my bad luck in Phoneix.

"Alice, you aren't trying to set me up with your brother, are you?"

She opened her eyes and fixed her head so it was straight again. She had been giving me that innocent, lopsided smile again. She wasn't easy to read, but I knew her well enough. We were standing next to the giant coffee table and recliner chairs.

"Live a little, Bell." she said, eyes becoming just a tad disapproving.

Alice didn't like that I was 17 1/2- well, more like 17 9/10- and no boyfriend record to be had. I had graduated about five months after turning seventeen. School was just too easy here. Either way, she was out of line. Trying to set me up with her no-doubt gorgeous brother. Didn't need a picture to tell he was just as handsome as Jasper. I sat down in my favorite chair and rubbed my temples. My eyes closed, and I felt Alice sit on the arm rest.

"What does he look like?" I murmured. She had better hearing than me. Alice hugged me and laugh-squealed. I'd at least try to like him. I would do the honor of being his friend. For Alice, at least.

"Well, he's tall, skinny-well, slender, but he has good muscles." She sat in the chair opposite me. "His hair is kinda reddish-brown. Oh, and he's really pale. Like me." I chuckled. It was hard to imagine someone just as pale as Alice. Paler than me, the half-albino. I opened my eyes. She was staring at me, gold eyes shining. Then she looked toward the ceiling.

"Eyes?"

"What?"

"Eye color." I said, almost whispered.

"Why do you keep asking?" I sat up and looked at her. She did the same.

"Because I know you, Alice." She smiled. "No doubt you'll make me pick them up at the airport with Jasper. You'll have to do something, some excuse, so that I'll have to find them coming off the plane." Her grin grew wider.

"Well then." she said. 'Oops, was I too harsh?' She turned to me and smiled, then handed me a piece of paper. Of course, it said the day the flight would get in, and what time. 'No, not harsh enough.' I thought.

The day the all too-perfect Cullens arrived, Jasper drove me to the airport. As predicted, Alice's excuse was to prepare the main house for their stay. We drove in silence, he knew I liked it like that. About twenty minutes to the airport, however, I got curious.

"Jazz?" We were good friends, so I felt okay using the nickname. He looked at me, eyes flickering between me and the road. "Why does Alice want me with Edward?" He smiled. It wasn't crooked, like Alice's sometimes was.

"He's never really liked anyone, but since Alice adores you, she wants you both to be happy. Romantically especially." My throat choked. He noticed.

"Will he..." Jasper reached over and ruffled my hair.

"Absolutely love you. Promise." He grinned widely again and focused on the road. I sighed, and the trip returned to the way it started. Silent.

When we reached the airport, I was unsurprised to find their flight delayed. Weather in Seattle was much the same as Forks. Cold. And wet. Jasper and I sat down and I took out the ipod Alice had gotten me for Christmas. Listening to squealing kids wouldn't calm my nerves. I listened to the classics- Mozart, Beethoven, and then I settled for Debussy instead. One of my faves. Alice had put every song I had ever mentioned with praise on it, and many I didn't know, but no songs I didn't like.

I dazed off a bit, and I think I died when I did. Because when I woke up- or dreamed I did, anyway, there he sat. His eyes were closed, and he was holding a large bag and a wallet that had the initials 'E.C.' inscribed in dark calligraphy. I noticed that Jasper had wandered off with a party of four- all faces I recognized. They looked more real than the pictures, however.

And way, way more beautiful.

They were in a cafe, making the cashier extremely tongue-tied.

"It's not nice to stare." Rang out a velvety-music voice. I looked down. His eyes were still closed.

"It's polite to look people in the face while speaking." I said, just a bit snippy.

"I couldn't see your face when I first walked in-your hair was covering your arm, which was covering your face." I blushed. Good thing his eyes were closed. "So I wanted to be surprised." He said, standing. He towered over me, and I watched as his eyes opened. We just stood there.

He was handsome-beautiful-gorgeous-angelic. That was it. Angel. Perfect. Flawless. I begged my eyes to look down. He seemed about as amazed as me, maybe more. But that was arrogant- I was ordinary. Always had been. From my dark hair, my dark eyes, to my pale skin- I didn't fit in anywhere. Especially not in Phoenix, my home town. I wasn't blond, I wasn't over-average tall, I wasn't a stick-skinny, toned, but not a stick. And I wasn't athletic, I was a klutz. Nothing special. Not too smart, not too pretty, not too coordinated. Just-plain, average.

I managed to look down. I was going to drool- I probably did. He wore a beige jacket over a tight-fitting sky blue and white striped shirt. The blue dominated- it looked marvelous. All the way up to the collar, showing off his neck down to his chest- his muscles. I kept looking down, trying not to ogle. His legs were extra-long- Obvious from the way his light blue jeans hung on his legs.

And forget "good" muscles, Alice. Those were the best muscles I'd ever seen. Emmett also had muscles, but his were scary-too big for my liking. Even though Edward's muscles weren't as big as Emmett's, no doubt it wouldn't be hard for him to break me. It took a matter of seconds for me to look him up and down. From eyes to chest to legs back up to his eyes. From amazement before- to just eagerness and excitement now.

"You must be Bella." The angel spoke. He smiled a crooked grin- ten-hundred-no, a thousand times better than Alice's. I noticed something else behind his eyes-they were smoldering me, I was stuck in place- that there was something more behind them. Hunger? For what?

"Bella!" I heard a shout behind me. I didn't turn until the perfect boy-man in front of me shifted his gaze.

When I turned, I saw five perfect faces. One, of course, being Jasper. I smiled, and then yawned.

"Glad to see you're awake, sleeping beauty." Jasper murmured, still a few paces ahead of the rest. He was about a half-a step from me. Well, with his stride, not mine. They seemed to approach me with caution, but smiling. "You got the sleeping part right at least." I said, smiling. He rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you, Emmett, Rosalie, Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen." I spoke, to them each in turn. Rosalie nodded towards me, Emmett high-fived me.

"Nice job remembering us." He said, stepping back to Rosalie's side.

"Alice likes to show pictures." I murmured with a smile. Dr. Cullen turned to me. He shook my hand, gently, but firmly.

"Please, call me Carlisle." I grinned. It was probably the delusion sinking in from being around so many perfect people. Finally, I turned towards the last person.

"Esme. Pleased to meet you." She said, shaking my hand.

"Very pleased. To meet you all, really." I said, closing my eyes and tilting my head. I tried to smile without crooking my lips, Alice seemed to be so much better.

"Does that include me?" I turned around. The smirk in the velvet voice was evident on the angelic face as well.

"You must be Edward."

"At your service." He bowed casually, eyes never leaving mine. "Alice informed me she hadn't showed you any pictures of me- I'm surprised you recogonized me." He held his hand out. "Pleased to be of help." he said, tone leaving me stunned.

"In that case, can I ask a small favor?"

And then that amazing, glowing, crooked smile, crossed his angel face again.

Alice came over to my side. "If the favor is to ask me to stop trying to dress you up, he can't do it." She said in her chime voice.

"Darn." I mumbled. Everyone chuckled, Emmett more than anyone. He came over and hugged me, a lot gentler than you would think he could with his extremely large muscles.

"I like her, Alice." he said. Alice stole me back from him, wrapping her long arm around my shoulders once again.

"So..." said that velvety voice once again. I felt slightly dazed. "What should we do first?"

Jasper spoke up this time. "How about a movie?" Then Carlisle spoke up.

"Well, I need to unpack and get the house ready first."

"I'll help." said Esme. They began their graceful departure, but Esme came and hugged me first. Carlisle handed Emmett and Jasper keys, but to what I didn't know. Probably to the house.

"Well, I promised Emmett I'd have a paintball war with him." Jasper said, putting his strangely white arm around his brother.

"And, what am I supposed to do?" Rosalie said, snippy with them.

"You can play too, babe." He said, and hugged her close. I saw him kiss the side of her head.

"That's not fair, Rosalie cheats!" Jasper whined.

"So then bring along Alice, she cheats too." Alice drifted over to her fiance's side. He grabbed her waist.

"You planned this." I said, glaring holes into Alice.

"Surprisingly, I didn't plan it." she said, smiling wider. But I could tell she was telling the truth. The others chuckled like it was some kind of inside joke. They walked towards the doors, and outside I saw the outline of two very expensive looking cars. One was red, the other a bright yellow.

"I really hate her sometimes." I mumbled. It was when I heard a small laugh that I realized I wasn't alone. I looked up, startled.

"That leaves us." Came the silky voice. I stared into his eyes, almost duplicates of Alice's. Her's were like honey, but his were closer to butterscotch.

"Well then, Miss Swan, would you escort me to the movies?" he said, gesturing in an old-timey way. He held his arm out for me to hold.

"Yes, but you aren't 'escorting' me." I said, and walked out. The velvet laugh trailed behind me.


	2. Notice

Sorry, guys, but since a recent event happened I am no longer interested in Twilight for the moment.

I might come back and finish this, but for now, you already know how Breaking Dawn ended so you have a happy ending to look to.

Sincerely,

PG


End file.
